Ostereiersuche mit den Weasleys
by elhelado
Summary: Da die Erwachsenen genervt von ihren Kindern sind, überlegen sie sich ein Spiel, um sie wenigstens für den Osternachmittag loszuwerden. Sie teilen sie in vier Teams auf und geben jedem Team jeweils ein Hilfsmittel, um bunte Ostereier ausfindig zu machen. Wird es die kleinen Racker ablenken? Oder geht Onkel Percys Idee ganz nach hinten los? - Next Generation 2013
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

Next Generation 2013

Da die Erwachsenen genervt von ihren Kindern sind, überlegen sie sich ein Spiel, um sie wenigstens für den Osternachmittag loszuwerden.

Sie teilen sie in vier Teams auf und geben jedem Team jeweils ein Hilfsmittel, um bunte Ostereier ausfindig zu machen.

Wird es die kleinen Racker ablenken? Oder geht Onkel Percys Idee ganz nach hinten los?

Team Rot: Albus (7); Fred (9); Lorcan (6); Molly (5)

Team Gelb: Alice (7); Hugo (6); Louis (9); Rose (7)

Team Blau: Emma (3); James (9); Lucy (5); Roxanne (8)

Team Grün: Frank (9); Lily (5); Lysander (6); Scorpius (7)

Ich weiß, dass es total unlogisch ist, dass Scorpius dabei ist, aber was soll's! Ich mag ihn.

Emma ist ein OC. Ich hoffe, das stört niemanden...


	2. Helfende Hilfsmittel

**Helfende Hilfsmittel**

„Für jedes Team sind drei Ostereier versteckt, die ihr suchen sollt", erklärte Percy wichtigtuerisch. Wenigstens war es seine glorreiche Idee gewesen, so mal einige Stunden Ruhe, ohne die kleinen Racker zu haben, um sich in Ruhe unterhalten zu können.

„Die Ostereier haben immer die Farbe eures Teams, also Freds Team sucht rote Eier, Luis' gelbe, James' blaue und Franks grüne, verstanden? Auf los geht es los. Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!"  
Und alle Stürmten in die verschiedensten Richtungen los, um die Eier zu finden.

„Na, endlich", seufzte Draco und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Das rote Team, was aus Albus, Fred, Lorcan und Molly bestand war zuerst an den See gelaufen, um dort im Schilf nach Eiern zu suchen.

„Das kann ewig dauern, wenn wir uns nichts Schlaues einfallen lassen", meinte Albus, doch Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Suchen Albus. Wenn du nicht willst, dass James gewinnt!"

Albus machte sich zwar an de Arbeit, dachte jedoch weiter darüber nach, ob es auch eine schlauere Taktik gab, die Eier ausfindig zu machen. Gab es vielleicht irgendeinen Zauber?

Gut eigentlich konnte er nicht richtig Zaubern und alles, was man ihnen gegeben hatte, waren diese Spielzeugzauberstäbe gewesen, aber es gab garantiert eine schlaue Lösung dafür.

„Mum sagt, dass manchmal Schlickschlupfe im Schilf lauern", meinte Lorcan auf einmal und Fred überhörte das gekonnt. War er denn nur von Idioten umgeben?

„Was sind Schlickschlupfe?", fragte Molly interessiert.

„Sie machen dich wirr, oder so. Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir vorsichtig sein!", meinte Lorcan.

Albus zog seinen Spielzeugzauberstab und legte ihn auf die offene Handfläche.

„Rote Ostereier!", sagte er, doch es tat sich überhaupt nichts.

„Albus, lass den Quatsch. Das funktioniert doch sowieso nicht!", meinte Fred und durchkämmte weiterhin erfolglos das Schilf.

Auch beim gelben Team, das aus Alice, Hugo, Louis und Rose bestand lief es kaum besser. Sie suchten praktisch die Nadel im Heuhaufen!

Sie waren in ein Heulager gelaufen und hofften dort ein paar Eier ausfindig zu machen.

„Das ist alles sinnlos. Ich meine, die Eier könnten überall sein!", sagte Rose und war damit genau so weit wie Albus, dessen Ratschläge in seiner Gruppe allerdings nicht viel zählten.

„Und alles, was sie uns gegeben haben, ist dieser blöde Ball, der aussieht wie ein Erinnermich", stimmte Louis ihr zu und zog diesen aus der Tasche, doch es war lediglich gelber Rauch darin zu sehen.

Er schüttelte ihn, doch alles, was das änderte, war, dass sich der Rauch orange färbte.

„Lass mal sehen", sagte Hugo und nahm ihm die Kugel ab.

„Gelbe Ostereier!", sagte er und schüttelte es noch einmal, aber es geschah nichts.

„Ach verdammt", brummte Alice und zupfte sich Heu aus den Haaren.

„Vielleicht funktioniert das Ding gar nicht", vermutete Rose und beäugte es kurz. Da sie jedoch nichts damit anfangen konnte, gab sie es ihrem Bruder zurück.

„Blödes Teil", schimpfte Louis, nahm es und schleuderte es voller Wut ins Heu.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Rose. „Es ist das einzige, was wir haben, um die Ostereier zu finden!"

„Idiot!", schrie Hugo seinen älteren Cousin an.

Alice hob es aus dem Heu auf und wollte es in ihre Tasche stecken, doch auf einmal begann es ganz heftig zu vibrieren.

„Louis, du bist ein Genie", sagte Hugo, als die Kugel auf einmal Alice aus dem Heulager zog.

Die Hilfsmittel des blauen Teams, in dem Emma, James, Lucy und Roxanne waren, waren zwei Besen.

„Das kann nur bedeuten, dass unsere Eier in der Luft versteckt sind", sagte James, „perfekt!"

Auch Roxanne schien darüber sehr glücklich. Die einzige, die bei den Besen das Gesicht verzog, war Lucy.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn nur ich und Roxanne fliegen und du mit Emma hier wartest", sagte James, doch Lucy verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich will auch fliegen!", rief Emma und lief einmal im Kreis um ihren ältesten Bruder herum.

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, was ist?", fragte er und blickte Lucy an.

„Ich hab nichts gegen das Fliegen. Ich komme mit", meinte sie.

„Aber irgendjemand muss auf Emma aufpassen!", sagte James.

„Und warum ausgerechnet ich? Sie ist deine Schwester!"

„Weil ich am besten fliegen kann!"

Roxanne räusperte sich.

„Die zwei Besen sind bestimmt nur für mich und Roxanne gedacht gewesen. Mum findet es bestimmt nicht gut, wenn Emma schon so hoch fliegt", redete sich James heraus.

„Mir egal, entweder fliegen wir alle, oder gar keiner!"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Lucy hat Recht", sagte Roxanne plötzlich und strich sich eine Strähne ihres weasleyroten Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

James musste nachgeben. Er war hier gerade eindeutig überstimmt.

„Also gut, fliegen wir eben alle. Ich nehme Emma mit auf meinen Besen und ihr fliegt zusammen. Seit ihr nun zufrieden?"

Roxanne und Lucy nickten.

„Scorpius, hör auf dich die ganze Zeit im Spiegel anzusehen", murrte Lily.

Der Spiegel sollte ihr Hilfsmittel sein, was ihnen bisher jedoch noch gar nicht geholfen hatte.

„Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie er funktioniert, in Ordnung?", fragte er, „Im Gegensatz zu deinen Tätigkeiten ist das nämlich ziemlich sinnvoll!"

Lily streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, während sie weiter im Gebüsch nach Eiern suchte.

„Hört auf zu streiten!", sagte er, „Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, um das zu schaffen!"

„Ich mein ja nur, dass Malfoy vielleicht mal suchen sollte, wenn er ein Ei finden will!"

„Sei still, Potter, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren."

Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen, was Lysander mit einem Kopfschütteln kommentierte.

„Grüne Ostereier. Grünes Osterei. Eier für Team Grün?!", sagte Scorpius beschwörend, doch natürlich geschah nichts.

„Das bringt alles nichts. Dieser Spiegel muss irgendeine andere Funktion haben. Aber das ist zu Kompliziert! Wir haben nicht die Zeit es herauszufinden. Vielleicht hat Lily Recht und wir sollten einfach darauf verzichten und uns die Mühe machen, die Eier so zu finden!", meinte Frank schließlich.

Doch Scorpius war da anderer Meinung. Er hielt streng daran fest, dass der Spiegel die einzige Möglichkeit war.

„Malfoy, ist sich also zu fein zum Suchen", sagte Lily, „Schade, wenn man gerade mal keine Hauselfen da hat, die das für einen erledigen!"

Scorpius streckte Lily die Zunge heraus. Blöde Zicke, dachte er sich und probierte weiter.

„Großartig diese Ruhe, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermione in die Runde. „Noch etwas Tee? Astoria?"

Astoria Malfoy nahm dankend an.


	3. Erste Erkenntnisse

**Erste Erkenntnisse**

Gelangweilt fing Albus an den Zauberstab auf seiner Handfläche zu drehen. Sie suchten jetzt schon sehr lange und er hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben.

„Wie müssen weiter suchen", sagte Molly, doch da machte der Spielzeugzauberstab etwas sehr sehr seltsames. Er hob ein paar Zentimeter von Albus Handfläche ab, um sich in der Luft weiter zu drehen, doch dann wurde er immer langsamer und zeigte zu guter Letzt nur noch in eine Richtung.

„Ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft!", rief Albus, während sich der Stab wieder hinab auf seine Hand senkte.

„Das Stab funktioniert wie ein Kompass!", sagte Molly aufgeregt.

„Klasse, Albus!", meinte Fred und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Alle vier machten sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, in die der Zauberstab zeigte. Er deutete auf vier dicke große Tannen, die sehr nah beieinander standen und im Sommer eine Menge Schatten spenden konnten, leider war es bis dahin ein ganz schön weiter Weg.  
Sie hatten am ganz falschen Ende gesucht.

„Ich hoffe, das Teil funktioniert wenigstens!", murrte Fred unterwegs.

„Warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?", fragte Albus, „Hätten sie es uns sonst gegeben?"

Als sie an der Tanne ankamen, sahen sie jedoch, wie Fred befürchtet hatte, erst einmal gar nichts.

„Was habe ich gesagt, alles umsonst!"

„Oh, seht mal, ein Nadelwurm!", sagte Lorcan begeistert und deutete auf einen ganz normalen Käfer.

Fred verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist kein Nadelwurm!", sagte er genervt, während Molly um jeden Baum herumging, um nach dem Ei zu suchen.

Albus war schließlich damit beschäftigt, den Zauberstab auf seiner Handfläche zu balancieren, Lorcan war abgelenkt von einem stinknormalen Käfer und Fred war einfach zu faul.

Tatsächlich, dort unter einer Wurzel eingeklemmt fand Molly ein rot bemaltes Osterei, was sie mit einem leichten Griff, darunter wegzog.

Die Kugel hatte das gelbe Team auf eine Wiese geführt und war schließlich einfach stehen geblieben und hatte sich selbst ins Gras gelegt.

Zuerst einmal blickten alle ratlos die Kugel, dann sich gegenseitig an.

„Du hast die Kugel doch zerstört!", sagte Hugo zu Louis und verschränkte wütend die Arme.

„Wirklich großartig", beschwerte sich Rose, „das einzige Hilfsmittel, was wir hatten ist kaputt!"

Alice ließ sich ins Gras fallen.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte sie, „Es ist unmöglich, alle Eier ohne die Kugel zu finden und vor den anderen zurück zu sein!"

Rose überlegte.

„Vielleicht geben sie uns eine neue Kugel", sagte Louis hoffnungsvoll, der schon ein wenig Schuldgefühle hatte. Wenn sie verloren, war es seine Schuld und auch er hatte den Drang hier sein Team als Sieger herausgehen zu lassen.

„Blödmann", sagte Hugo und ließ sich neben Alice sinken.

„Ach, Hugo streiten bringt doch jetzt auch nichts mehr", meinte Alice und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Die Sonne schien so schön warm auf ihre Haut.

„Wir geben nicht auf!", sagte Rose und vielleicht waren das die Schlagworte, jedenfalls sprang die Kugel einmal vom Boden hoch und wieder auf die selbe Stelle zurück.

„Viellicht ist die Kugel ja genau hier", sagte Rose und es bildete sich eine Denkfalte auf ihrer Stirn, wie immer wenn sie nachdachte.

Hugo verstand und als hinge sein Leben davon ab, fing er auf einmal an, den Boden unter der Kugel wegzugraben. Ungefähr zehn Zentimeter unter der Oberfläche wurde er schließlich fündig.

„Ha!", schrie er, „Ich habe ein Ei!"

Eines war klar, aufgeben würden sie noch lange nicht!

James, Emma, Roxanne und Lucy waren inzwischen weit über dem Erdboden.

„Also gut, wo würdet ihr Eier verstecken?", fragte Roxanne.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es gab trotzdem noch unendlich viele Möglichkeiten.

„Dann lasst uns als erstes mal das Dach vom Heulager absuchen, danach fliegen wir zum Hühnerstall und zuletzt auf den Geräteschuppen!", bestimmte Roxanne.

James nickte. Er hatte immerhin auch keine bessere Idee und außerdem auch keine Lust sich zu streiten.

Das Heulager war nicht allzu groß und deshalb waren die vier dort recht schnell fertig mit dem Suchen. Nichts hatten sie gefunden, aber auch gar nichts!

Dasselbe galt leider auch für den Hühnerstall.

Als sie schließlich auf dem Geräteschuppen ankamen, hatten sie auch nicht mehr allzu viel guten Mut. Der Geräteschuppen war unendlich groß und ein kleines blaues Osterei konnte man gut mal hier und da zwischen die Bretter stecken, weshalb sie von ihren Besen abstiegen und sich so auf die Suche machten.

„Am besten teilen wir uns auf!", meinte James und wies jedem ein Viertel des Schuppens zu.

„Kommt nicht zu nah, an die Enden!", warnte er noch und sah dabei besonders eindringlich Emma an, die in aller Aufregung sofort los rannte. James schüttelte den Kopf.

Auch nach langem Suchen, fand niemand ein blaues Osterei, doch während in ihrem Viertel herumlief, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas Blaues ins Auge.

Sie sah sich um. Dort ganz am Rand, lag das blaue Osterei, das sie hier die ganze Zeit suchten.

Ein Blick auf die anderen versicherte ihr, dass die zu beschäftigt waren. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde es niemand mitbekommen. James hielt sie doch sowieso für ein dummes Baby, aber sie war groß, jedenfalls groß genug, um dieses Ei zu holen.

Sie schritt auf den Rand zu und hob das Ei auf. Sie war ganz schön weit oben, aber Emma hatte sicher keine Höhenangst. Trotzdem machte sie einen Schritt zurück und lief dann zu den anderen.

„Ich hab das Ei!", rief sie und James, Roxanne und Lucy blickten erschrocken auf.

„Wo hast du das gefunden?", fragte James.

„Da hinten", sagte Emma nur und zeigte auf eine Stelle in der Mitte. Er musste nicht alles wissen.

„Seht mal", rief Lily plötzlich. Das grüne Team hatte nun die ganze Zeit im Gebüsch gesucht und Scorpius weiter an dem Spiegel probiert.

Alles blickten sofort zu ihr.

Sie kroch ein wenig ins Gebüsch hinein.

„Bei Merlin! Ich habe eins!", rief sie und kam mit zerzausten roten Haaren wieder aus den Sträuchern hinaus gekrabbelt.

„Ich habe ja gesagt, dass wir deinen blöden Spiegel nicht brauchen!", sagte sie zu Scorpius und streckte ihm erneut die Zunge heraus.

Der verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Das war doch reines Glück!", stellte er fest, doch Frank und Lysander wurden durch Lilys Fund überschwänglich euphorisch und meinten sie könnten die anderen Eier auch noch ohne die Hilfe des Spiegels finden.

„Das zweite Ei ist bestimmt nicht mehr hier, vielleicht sollten wir woanders suchen. Da hinten, bei den Bäumen, könnte ja noch etwas sein", meinte Lily und Fred und Lysander waren beide begeistert.

Scorpius zog die Brauen hoch. Lilys Talent Sachen zu finden in allen Ehren, aber das war mehr als Selbstüberschätzung.

Sie brauchten diesen Spiegel!

Trotz allem zog er hinter den anderen dreien hinterher. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Aber was auch immer konnte dieser Spiegel schon. Er war eigentlich ganz normal, so wie jeder andere Spiegel, spiegelte er das wieder, was man ihm vor hielt. Wie konnte man es also möglich machen, dass er ihm zeigte, wo die Eier versteckt waren..?

Sein Blick fiel auf Lilys Hand, in der sie das grüne Osterei festhielt, das sie gefunden hatte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee!

„Lily, kann ich das Ei vielleicht mal kurz haben?"


	4. Offensichtliche Offenbarungen

**Offensichtliche Offenbarungen**

„Sehr gut, Molly", sagte Albus und sah Fred triumphierend an. Er hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt! Da sollte sein Cousin denken, was er wollte, nun musste er den Spielzeugzauberstab nur noch ein zweites Mal in Gang bekommen, aber wo er nun schon herausgefunden hatte, wie das funktionierte, würde das ein Kinderspiel sein, oder?

Noch einmal drehte Albus an dem Stab und dieser hob wieder ein wenig von seiner Hand ab, drehte sich immer schneller und wurde nach kurzer Zeit langsamer, um sich auszupendeln, bis er nur noch in eine Richtung zeigte.

„Nicht dein Ernst!", sagte Fred, als er sah, wohin der Zauberstab zeigte. Sie mussten den kompletten Weg zum See wieder zurück und dann noch mal ein Stück weiter zu den Gemüsegärten, die irgendwelchen Muggeln gehörten.

Molly und Lorcan eilten eifrig voraus und Albus grinste Fred an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns beeilen, wer weiß, wie weit James' Team ist", sagte er und dann rannten beide wie vom Hafer gestochen los über die Wiese hinüber bis zum Gemüsegarten. Überholten dabei noch Molly und Lorcan und schafften es in fünf Minuten.

„Wer sagt's denn", meinte Fred und sah sich um. Die meisten Gemüsegärten waren noch sehr kahl, nur in einem wucherte das Gras, als hätte sich seit Jahren niemand mehr erbarmt das Gras zu schneiden.

„Das Ei ist da drin, richtig?", sagte Albus, Fred nickte und zum Glück kamen bald auch Molly und Lorcan, um beim suchen zu helfen.

„Schon wieder so hohes Gras", sagte Lorcan, „Hier können..."

„Hier sind keine Schlickschl...", fing Fred an und fiel auf einmal hin.

„Verdammt", rief er, doch als er sah, worauf er gerade ausgerutscht war, änderte sich sein Gemütszustand auf der Stelle.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur versuchen, die Kugel nochmal in Gang zu bekommen", sagte Alice und gab sie Louis.

„Warum ich?", fragte dieser.

„Du hast es beim letzten Mal auch geschafft", meinte sie und zuckte die Schultern.

„Damit ihr wieder sagen könnt, dass ich es kaputt gemacht habe?", fragte er, doch fast gleichzeitig schüttelten alle anderen Mitglieder des gelben Teams die Köpfe.

Louis erbarmte sich schließlich und warf die Kugel noch einmal fest auf den Boden, doch nichts geschah, zumindest zuerst nicht, doch dann hob Alice die Kugel auf und schon riss die Kugel sie wieder mit sich. Alle anderen hatten Mühe hinterher zu kommen, während Alice erst über eine Wiese, dann durch ein Stück Wald und dann noch einmal durch ein Stück Feld gezogen wurde.

Halt machte die Kugel dann vor einer Mauer, die komplett gelb angestrichen war.

Hugo stöhnte, dass er beim Suchen verrückt werden würde, aber Alice hatte wirklich gute Augen und das Ei in Nullkommanichts am linken Rand unten ausgemacht, wirklich geschickt.

Nachdem Emma das erste Ei für das blaue Team gefunden hatte, suchten sie vergeblich alle Bäume ab, ob irgendwo in den Ästen vielleicht ein Ei lag.

Zuerst waren sie bei den Nadelbäumen gewesen, doch das hatte nicht viel genützt. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass es unmöglich war, dass ein Ei in einem Nadelbaum versteckt war und nun suchten sie die schon blühenden Obstbäume ab, in der Hoffnung ein Ei zu finden.

Auch hier mussten sie jedoch nach einiger Zeit aufgeben. Zum Glück kamen sie mit ihren Besen schneller voran, als all die anderen Teams, aber sie waren die einzige Gruppe, die ernsthaft nach den Eiern suchen musste.

„Das bringt doch alles nichts", meinte James zu seinen beiden Cousinen.

„James...", wollte Emma sich zu Wort melden, aber ihr Bruder ignorierte sie.

„Ich meine das mit den Bäumen ist unübersichtlich. Hier liegt bestimmt kein Ei. Ich habe das im Gefühl!", bestärkte er seine These.

„Wo sollen sie denn sonst sein?", fragte Lucy.

„Es muss etwas sein, wo wir nur mit dem Besen hinkommen, also demnach in der Luft irgendwo", wiederholte Roxanne nochmal und sah umher.

„Ich w...", wollte Emma wieder anfangen, doch James ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Es kann aber auch sein, dass die anderen Eier auf dem Boden liegen und nur das eine Ei hier oben war", meinte er.

Lucy biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte dann nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir landen", meinte Roxanne.

„A...", fing Emma wieder an, doch dann verschluckte ihr den Fahrtwind nach unten jeden Laut. Warum hörten sie sich nicht einfach mal an, was sie zu sagen hatte?

Unten schmissen die älteren die Besen ins Gras. Sie waren am See gelandet.

„Vielleicht ist das Ei im Wasser", sagte Lucy.

Emma verdrehte die Augen, als darauf eine heftige Diskussion ausbrach.

Die Besen lagen achtlos im Gras. Eigentlich war es zu verlockend...

Die anderen hatten ihr ohnehin den Rücken zugekehrt und achteten gar nicht mehr auf sie, auch nicht, als sie einen Besen aufhob und ihn bestieg.

Es konnte ja wohl kaum schaden.

Dann hob sie vom Boden ab. Der Schweif des Besens traf James am Kopf, der sofort herumwirbelte, doch da war Emma schon gut 20 Meter über dem Erdboden und flog auf die alte riesige Eiche zu.

„Komm sofort zurück!", rief James ihr nach und nahm sich den anderen Besen.

Ein paar Sekunden später war Emma zwischen den Ästen der Eiche verschwunden. Für eine größere Person wäre es wirklich schwer hier zu fliegen, aber Emma war klein und dann sah sie auf einer Astgabel eine blaue rundliche Form.

„Wozu brauchst du das Ei?", fragte Lily Scorpius. Sie zögerte, es ihm zu geben.

„Ich habe eine Idee", meinte er und hoffe immer noch, es würde funktionieren.

Lily vertraute ihm nicht. Vielleicht würde er es zerstören, damit sie absichtlich verloren, nur um ihr eins auszuwischen.

„Komm schon", meinte Scorpius.

Frank und Lysander waren hin und her gerissen zwischen den beiden. Einerseits wollten sie Scorpius Idee sehen, andererseits hatte Lily Recht, Scorpius kein Vertrauen zu schenken. Er kam immerhin aus einer Slytherinfamilie.

Irgendwann siegte jedoch Lilys Neugierde und sie überreichte Scorpius vorsichtig das Ei.

„Danke", sagte dieser und hielt es vor den Spiegel.

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts, doch dann konnte man bunten Rauch hinter dem Glas erkennen.

Alle vier blickten gespannt auf den Spiegel und warteten, was nun passierte und nach einiger Zeit konnte man ein richtiges Bild sehen.

Dasselbe Ei wie das, was Scorpius in der Hand hielt war zu sehen, jedoch der Hintergrund war total anders. Er zeigte dunkle Steine wie in einer Höhle.

„Du bist ein Genie", sagte Frank und legte Scorpius den Arm um die Schulter.

Lily verschränkte die Arme. Verräter, dachte sie.

Auch Lysander war begeistert, dass Scorpius herausgefunden hatte, wie der Spiegel funktionierte und hatte auch sofort eine Idee, wo das Ei war, denn eine Höhle war hier ganz in der Nähe.

Missmutig stapfte Lily hinter den anderen dreien hinterher.

„Sie haben fast alle schon zwei Eier", meinte Percy, der durch ein Fernglas alles perfekt von seiner Picknickdecke aus beobachten konnte.

Einige stöhnten genervt auf.

„Aber bis sie zurückkommen dauert es bestimmt noch etwas", meinte Ron und biss genüsslich in sein achtes Stück Kuchen hinein.


	5. Völlige Vollendung

**Völlige Vollendung**

„Toll Jetzt haben wir schon zwei Eier", meinte Molly zufrieden und sah Albus erwartungsvoll an, der sofort den Spielzeugzauberstab erneut in Gang setzte.

Westlich durch ein Stück Wald. Bis dahinter konnten sie von hier aus noch nicht sehen.

„Hoffentlich ist das letzte Ei im Wald", meinte Fred. „es ist total ungerecht unsere Eier lagen bisher am weitesten auseinander, doch selbst als sie den Wald betreten hatten, wies der Zauberstab noch eine Richtung und so mussten sie weiter gehen. Als nächstes kletterten sie über einen kleinen Bach, in den Molly hineinfiel und sich ihre neuen Turnschuhe durchnässte.

„Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", fragte Fred genervt und Molly presste wütend die Lippen zusammen.

Er hätte ihr ja helfen können, immerhin war dieser Sprung über das Wasser nicht gerade leicht für eine Fünfjährige.

Als sie noch ein Stück über eine Wiese gelaufen waren, konnten sie vor sich nun ein paar Stallungen erkennen. Ein kleiner Zaun hielt einige Hühner beisammen und leider zeigte der Zauberstab direkt auf den Stall dahinter.

„Na toll", brummte Fred.

„Also ich gehe da nicht hinein", erklärte Molly und machte demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück. Aber es erwartete wohl auch niemand von ihr, denn Fred und Lorcan waren schon über den Zaun geklettert und machten sich auf in den Stall.

Einige Zeit lang war gar nicht zu hören, dann auf einmal Jubel von Lorcan und kurz darauf dann wieder ängstliches Schreien von Fred und ihm.

Plötzlich flogen bunte Federn und dann die beiden, wie sie schnell aus dem Hühnerstall hinaus liefen und über den Zaun sprangen.

„Hahn", war das einzige, das Lorcan hervorbrachte, doch wenigstens konnte sich das rote Team schon einmal des Sieges sicher sein.

„Okay, ich bin gespannt, wohin uns die Kugel als nächstes führt", meinte Rose und übergab die Kugel wieder Louis.

„Diesmal möchte ich aber von ihr gezogen werden", erklärte Hugo und stellte sich schon einmal neben die Stelle, wo Louis hinwerfen wollte.

Sie wiederholten den Vorgang, den sie bisher schon zwei Mal gemacht hatten und als Hugo die Kugel ergriff, zog diese ihn wieder zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie vorher gekommen waren.

„Es wäre logischer gewesen, wir hätten die Kugel alle gemeinsam berührt", meinte Louis.

Die Kugel führte die vier zu einem Blumenfeld. Es war zwar nicht all zu groß, allerdings groß genug und voller gelber Narzissen.

„Das wird ewig dauern", meinte Louis und Hugo nickte. Sie könnten das Ei nie finden. Achtlos warf Hugo die Kugel ins Gras und wollte sich gerade auf den Boden setzen, als diese sich weiter bewegte.

Zuerst runzelte Rose die Stirn, hechtete der Kugel dann jedoch hinterher, was fast unmöglich schien, denn die Kugel war unendlich schnell.

Irgendwann hielt sie an und fiel zwischen den Narzissen auf den Boden.

„Ich hab das dritte Ei", rief Rose ein paar Sekunden später.

Sie waren jetzt fertig und konnten sich auf den Rückweg machen.

„Dann lasst uns uns beeilen!", rief Louis. „Vielleicht haben wir noch eine Chance auf den Sieg!"

Und Hugo stimmte auf dem Weg zurück schon Siegeslieder an.

„Das machst du nie wieder!", meckerte James.

Emma sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Wenn er sie nicht hätte, wäre er komplett aufgeschmissen, dachte sie sich, immerhin war das nun das zweite Ei gewesen, dass sie für die Gruppe geholt hatte, doch sie sagte nichts. Es würde ihn nur noch mehr aufregen.

„Lucy hatte gerade eine großartige Idee", meinte Roxanne, als James und Emma wieder bei ihren Cousinen landeten.

„Seht ihr die Insel dort? Mitten im See!", meinte Lucy aufgeregt.

Emma und auch James richteten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung, in die Lucy zeigte.

James nickte stumm.

„Die Idee ist genial, James! Das musst du zugeben", meinte Roxanne und sie bestieg zusammen mit Lucy einen Besen.

Ohne weitere Worte hoben sie in die Luft ab und flogen zur Insel. Emma und James folgten ihnen.

Auf der Insel gab es ein paar Bäume und eine Menge Gestrüpp, durch das sich die vier hindurch kämpfen mussten.

Wieder einmal teilten sie sich auf, damit es möglichst schnell ging und nach einiger Zeit des Suchens ertönte plötzlich ertönte ein freudiger Aufschrei von Seiten Lucys.

„Gewonnen!", rief Roxanne siegessicher, als sie das blaue Ei in der Hand ihrer Cousine erkannte.

„Ich habe das zweite Ei gefunden!", rief Lily triumphierend und hielt eines der grünen Eier in die Höhe.

Sie warf Scorpius einen spöttischen Blick zu als Frank und Lysander sie umjubelten.

„Ohne meinen Einfallsreichtum wäre dir das allerdings nie gelungen", meinte Scorpius und hielt das zweite Ei vor den Spiegel. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das erste Ei nun unbrauchbar war.

Nach einiger Zeit zeigte der Spiegel das Ei nun mit einem völlig neuen Hintergrund an und Scorpius vermutete, dass es Wasser war. Es war silbrig schimmernd und bewegte sich auch wie eine Flüssigkeit.

„Meint ihr auch, dass es Wasser ist?", fragte Scorpius und ließ die anderen einen Blick auf den Spiegel werfen.

„Ja, eindeutig und ich weiß auch, wo das sein soll. Am Bach!", sagte Lily sofort.

Scorpius traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte sie ihm gerade zugestimmt?

Lily führte sie zu der Stelle am Bach und tatsächlich war es genau, wie sie vermutet hatte.

Das letzte grüne Ei, das sie suchten, lag in einer Mulde im Wasser, von wo aus es nicht weggeschwemmt werden konnte.

„Ich hole es", erklärte Frank sich bereit und ließ zu, dass seine Schuhe nass wurden, als er in den Bach trat.

„Tja Malfoy, ich muss zugeben, du bist doch nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte", gab Lily schließlich zu, aber wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu euphorisch über die Tatsache, dass sie nun gewonnen hatten.

Scorpius grinste.

„Aber ohne mich wärst du verloren gewesen!", setzte sie hinzu, als Scorpius begann zu grinsen.


	6. Nachwort

**Nachwort**

Jedes Team war sich des Sieges vollkommen sicher, aber sie wussten alle nicht, wie es bei den anderen gelaufen war und deshalb kam es so, dass alle Kinder gleichzeitig wieder bei den Erwachsenen an der Picknickdecke ankamen.

„Und wer hat jetzt gewonnen?", fragte Roxanne.

„Wir natürlich", antwortete James selbstsicher, doch Onkel Percy schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Es hat der gewonnen, der gelernt hat worauf es im Leben ankommt", erklärte er.

„Und worauf kommt es an?", fragte Lucy

„Auf Teamgeist und Zusammenarbeit mit Freunden und Familie, aber das hat keiner von euch gezeigt und deshalb habt ihr leider alle verloren!"

„Ich denke", meinte Onkel George gut gelaunt „wir sollten das Spiel nächstes Jahr noch einmal spielen!"

Während 16 Köpfe enttäuscht hinunter hingen, breitete sich auf 14 Gesichtern ein breites Grinsen aus.


End file.
